


The Relevant List

by hellvetica



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellvetica/pseuds/hellvetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place toward the end of Relevance Series.  John is worried, even scared and he doesn't know why, but he is about to find out.  Could be the start of something.  Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Relevant List

Deja vue – an impression of having seen or experienced something before and Mr. Reese was definitely feeling that now. It was not a pleasant sensation to be having because he knew that most of his experiences had a dark and deadly side to them. A lot of his experiences involved leaving someone dead in his wake. The tall ex-op forced him self to breath slowly and deeply as he silently slipped back into the shadows until he could figure this out. What was the problem here? It had been a straightforward assignment. He had just extracted Sam from the clutches of her former employers and directed her toward Mr. Finch who had been waiting a safe distance away. They were talking in front of the large floor to ceiling windows that framed the city.

It had been just another number from his boss, Mr. Finch. Just follow Samantha Shaw and keep her safe. Nothing he had not done before. The details of her life proved a little complicated, but Finch always figured those things out. Thinking of Finch brought the hint of a smile to his eyes. It hadn’t been that long ago that he had had very little to smile about. Living in an alcoholic haze in a homeless camp until Finch and found him and offered him a job, a purpose. Finch saw past the damage inflicted on his soul by his former handlers, saw past the hurt caused by former lovers and saw past the darkness that had once been John Reese. John had clawed his way back to the living and to Harold. Harold was his life now and he practiced a scorched earth policy toward any one who threatened that life, as Root had recently discovered. Even the Machine itself had been forced to deal with the resolve of John Reese when Harold was in danger.

Again fear was slithering up his back as he struggled to understand why. A quick scan of the surroundings revealed no threat and he was pretty sure that the three guys left behind when he retrieved Sam were dead. He remained at a distance, his eyes glued to his boss, prepared to pounce if Sam made any threatening move toward him. He knew from her file that she was a formidable opponent and could be deadly and he did not like this situation, but Harold had insisted on meeting her and Mr. Finch was the boss.

“You can call me Harold”, he could hear him tell Sam as he handed her his card.

The pain slammed into his stomach with more force than the bullet fired from Mark Snow’s sniper gun. Suddenly he was unable to draw a breath as he bent nearly double. No, this couldn’t be happening. 

“Some friendships aren’t meant to last.” 

When had Harold said those words? All of a sudden the scene he had been trying to not remember came flooding over him, choking him. It had not been that long ago he had been standing, talking with Harold as Frick and Frack, the two burley bodyguards, hovered in the background, ready to pounce had he made a move toward Harold. The city skyline had been in the background. 

“You can call me Mr. Finch.” 

Mr. Finch had summarily gotten rid of the two men when he took over as Mr. Finch’s protector. In retrospect, he wished he had asked Finch what became of them. 

“Some will be reassigned, some promoted, some even fired”. 

Harold was paranoid about his privacy. He discarded computers, dwellings, aliases and employees to protect that privacy. 

“Only the paranoid survive”.

So, that’s what this was all about. He was being replaced! Sam was every bit as qualified as he was, maybe not prettier, but certainly younger. As the truth began to sink into his soul, he knew it was so. He had been making too many mistakes of late. Getting caught up in the FBI net that had put him in Riker’s, getting shot one time too many. He and Harold had always known it was just a matter of time before he was dead, not answering the voice in his ear. They had both accepted that it would one day end. He just did not expect it this soon and certainly not this way. He watched as Sam looked at the card and walked away.

Finch signaled to John that it was time to go. Reese brought the town car around and even got out to open the door for Harold. Harold gave him a brief surprised glance and got in the front seat of the car.

“When were you going to tell me, Finch?” His voice barely audible through clenched teeth. 

Finch glanced cautiously sideways at the man sitting beside him. John had always had the ability to intimidate and even after all they had been through together, Mr. Finch knew there was some part of the hired killer that would always be a danger. He took a brief second to choose his words carefully. 

“I …I wanted to make sure first. I needed to find some one to take your place. As you well know, your position is not easily filled. It requires some one with unique talents and abilities and our Ms Shaw seems certainly qualified. Not to mention, she is recently without employment.”

John’s knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel as he stared ahead. 

“And what happens to me"?

Harold raised his left hand and moved it slowly in Reese’s direction. He was fully aware that Reese tended to break fingers pointed in his direction and he breathed a sigh of relief when John only eyed him carefully, an unspoken question in his dark eyes. Harold took unbroken fingers as consent and lightly placed his hand on John’s thigh. 

"Oh, I have big plans for you Mr. Reese."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have written, ever. It must have been John's blue eyes or Harold's cute spiky hair that have made me do this. Please be kind.


End file.
